


My Violent Teacher

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Caretaker!Levi, Kindergarten!Eren, Modern AU, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is a caretaker in Wing Scouts Day Care. Eren is just a little 6 year old kid, one of Levi's students.</p><p>One day, Eren was spanked by Levi for fighting Jean. Eren swore to 'exterminate' Levi-sensei one day.</p><p>10 years later, Eren, as a junior in high school, came back to fulfill his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Exterminate You!

**Levi**

 

"Levi-sensei, I hate you!"

 

I sighed. Why do I have to deal with this? "Yeah, yeah. Now go hurry up and apologize to Jean."

 

"Why do I have to apologize?!" Eren yelled, tears pouring out his eyes.

 

"Because you hit him."

 

"He hit me, too!"

 

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he will, he's a guy. But you were the one who hit him first."

 

He pouted. "You're always taking his side."

 

Seriously this brat is getting on my nerves. "No, I'm not."

 

"You're lying! I'm the only one you came to scold!" he shouted.

 

"Jean is with Petra-sensei right now."

 

"Why can't I have her?! She's a million times nicer than you!"

 

I felt my one of my eyebrows twitched. This brat is lucky I'm not doing anything to him. Yet.

 

"Then do you want me to switch her?"

 

"You're gonna neglect your own student like that?! And you call yourself a teacher?!"

 

Stay calm. Stay calm.

 

"What is it you want me to do?" I asked, irritated.

 

He stayed silent, his eyes glaring defiantly at me. Tears were still falling from his eyes. I sighed again.

 

"Look, Eren. Since you never told me why you hit Jean, it's reasonable you have to apologize to him first. This isn't going to end until you do. Maybe Jean is the one wrong. I don't know what happened, after all. In that case, it should be him who should apologize first, but either way it doesn't matter you struck the first blow. From there, it will be a matter of time you have to bow your head. It's pointless to stand around crying if the results are the same, isn't it? You say sorry first and be the bigger man than Jean. Okay?"

 

"..........What are you talking about?" Eren asked, his head tilted to the side. (<\----- Levi spoke too much, making Eren, who is a little kid, have no idea what the heck Levi is saying.)

 

And thus, my little piece of thread that held together my sanity snapped.

 

 

"I'M SORRRRRYYYYYYY!!!! I'M SORRYYYYYY FOR H-H-HIIITTTTINNNNGGGGG YOUUUUUU!!!" Eren cried out.

 

Jean's eyes were wide open and tears were also falling out his eyes. But something tells me it's other than being surprised Eren is apologizing to him.

 

Petra was kneeling down beside them. She was patting Eren's head reassuringly.

 

"That was good of you Eren to apologize."

 

"I'm sorrrryyyyy!!!" Eren kept on bawling.

 

"Levi-sensei?" Petra asked.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Let me ask for the record. What did you do to him?"

 

"I only applied some disciplinary action." And by disciplinary action, I meant spanking him on his rear end for angering the hell out of me.

 

I noticed that Eren had peeked out from behind Petra. He glared at me, his eyes full of determination and malice.

 

"You're on my To-Exterminate list now!" he said.

 

Hoh? This brat has some courage. I smirked.

 

"Bring it on."

 


	2. Death of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everyone. If you've read the post I got this inspiration from, I decided to do the candy scene later on in the future.
> 
> Anyhoo, you guys were awesome! Even it was the shortest chapter, it had many kudos! I planned to keep the chapters of this fanfic short due to my other insanely long chapters of my other fanfics.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

10 Years Later

 

**Levi**

 

I sighed. I'm not the type to be religious, but oh god, why did I have to deal with these shitty brats everyday? I surveyed the little kids room where crayons, coloring books, stuffed toys, and building blocks scattered over the carpet. Great. More work for me.

 

I began picking up the items. These brats are going to be the death of me someday. I've been here since 10 years, and although these brats were loud and obnoxious, they sometimes were sweet and good-behaving. Maybe that's why I stayed at Wing Scouts Day Care as a caretaker within these past years. Their cheerfulness, honesty, and innocence are probably what made me come to like them, making me stay in this day care year after year. Maybe I won't die and actually enjoy this.

 

I placed the coloring books I've collected onto a shelf and the crayons back to their respectful boxes. Then, I began picking up the hard toys to put in the bin. Hmm, I wonder how the brats I've taken care of are doing these days? Rarely any of them come back. There were occasional parents who come and visit and talk for old time sake, but barely any of their children come back to visit. Thinking of the kids reminded me of a certain brat.

 

I let out a soft hum. Eren Jaeger, I believe was the brat's name. I can remember him quite clearly. It was on my first year at the day care and he highly amused me. I smirked. Extermination list, huh? That took a laugh out of me. Not a lot were willing to challenge me. The brat's personality got me, though. He's a stubborn and feisty one.

 

Once I finished putting away the building blocks and other hard toys such as toy cars, I began picking up the stuffed animals. These toys were the most popular among our day care, both boys and girls squalling who would take hold of them first. Luckily, the toy companies that produces these animals used good quality cloth, so not only it's washable when dirty but also it won't rip as easily.

 

"Hey, Levi!"

 

I internally groan. Hanji Zoe, the most hyperactive woman I have ever met, is known to mess up many things around the day care. She had been what she called "experimenting" on how the kids behave by having them go on "tests" of hers. Of course, I was there to stop them, preventing anymore possible harm on the children.

 

"What is it, four-eyes?" I shouted back at her out the door. She had called my name down from the hallway.

 

"Someone's here to see ya! I'm sending him your way!" she replied.

 

I sighed. Great. Just when I was about to finish cleaning this room.

 

"Fine with me, four-eyes."

 

I tried my best to pick up as many stuffed animals as possible and place them neatly in another bin. I heard footsteps making its way down the hall to reach my end of the room. Why did that visitor had to come at a time when I was busy? Fuck that. He can talk to me when I'm picking this up.

 

I grabbed the last stuffed animal, which was a rabbit. The footsteps stopped at the doorway and I looked up to see a tall teenage boy standing there. He was dressed in a typical high school uniform, the tie loosely hanging around his neck. Couple buttons were opened, revealing part of his collarbone. A schoolbag hung on his shoulders. He had tanned skin, brown messy hair that can hold a bird and its chicks, and big wide grin. But what caught my attention were his eyes. Big, bright, and fiery teal eyes. Those eyes....... No way......

 

"Hi there, Violent Teacher! I came back to exterminate you as promised!" He smiled widely and had a silly look on his face. He raised a hand and gave a wave at me.

 

I just stood there dumbfounded on what just appeared in front of me, clutching onto the poor rabbit as if it was my life force onto my chest. I can feel my eyes were wide and my usually stoic expression was shocked at the little brat that became a colossal.

 

"What?" he asked, innocently and sweetly. "Cat got your tongue? Or is it rabbit?" His eyes focused on the rabbit that was hugging me.

 

Never mind, I take my words back. This particular brat will be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out if I have any mistakes!
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes! :3


	3. My Little Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, my beloved Eren.
> 
> Thank y'all for supporting me on this fanfic. I'm sorry for future slow updates so I hope this will make up for it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**Eren**

 

Violent Teacher looked quite adorable standing there, with a dumbfounded look on his face. He looked exactly the same as ten years ago, although there were slightly more bags under his eyes and he did seem a bit older. But everything else was still the same. His raven black hair styled in an undercut, the pale, smooth skin, the sharp grey eyes, and the tight apron that hugged his figure. The stuffed rabbit was in his arms, and he looked like a small kid all over again. It was quite adorable actually. I smirked.

 

"If you're not going to say anything, I guess I take it that I have surprised you with my presence?" I teased.

 

That seemed to snap Violent Teacher to reality. "In your dreams, brat."

 

"Hm? But you had disbelief on your face when I appeared. Don't lie. You were even clutching that poor rabbit tightly." I pointed out.

 

"Tch. I just didn't expect you to actually remember what you said, shitty brat." He crossed the room where he tossed the rabbit into the plastic bin full of other stuffed toys.

 

"Hoh?" I entered the room, taking a step closer to him. "So you were surprised to see me."

 

"Hmpf. I see you're stubborn and annoying as ever." He turned around to face me, crossing his arms.

 

"Awww, don't say that. I actually grew up a bit as you can see." I was now in front of him, looking down at him. My height easily towered over him.

 

He growled, reminding me of a threatened cat. "Don't get cocky, brat. Just because you've grown, doesn't mean you've matured."

 

I pouted. "Meanie."

 

He gave me a look that screamed 'Really?' "Seriously, brat? You're in high school now and you're still saying 'Meanie'?"

 

"Of all things, are you going to just point out what I say?"

 

"Brat, I've known you 10 years ago, and I bet that you still bawl your eyes out."

 

The mention of 10 years got me on track on what I really came here for. "Speaking of 10 years ago, I believe that I have a vow to fulfill?"

 

He snorted. "Good luck with that. I highly doubt you can 'exterminate' me, brat."

 

I narrowed my eyes as I began to walk towards him.

 

"The hell are you doing?" he demanded as he took steps back.

 

I ignored his question until I managed to corner him against the wall. I leaned over him, surveying his face. The eyes that seemed to always shine, seemed to gleam, making his grey eyes become silver. I saw that small beads of sweat at the corner of his face. His ebony bangs brushed against his supple skin as he looked up at me wide-eyed, his expression showed worry of what I'm about to do to him. I smirked and place my left arm on the wall over Violent Teacher's head. He was so small and fragile, compared to 10 years ago.

 

I leaned towards where his left ear is. I puffed out a small hot breath, making him flinch.

 

"Oi, brat! What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded and tried to push me away, but I didn't budge.

 

I bent down lower to where the base of his uncovered neck is. I gently placed my mouth onto his collarbone and began sucking, eliciting out a mewl from Violent Teacher. He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he just did. I grinned. I began kissing up his neck. He let out stifled groan as I began nibbling his right ear. I then lifted my head and saw Levi-sensei's face burning with embarrassment, his silver eyes gleaming with lust. He squeezed his eyes shut and looked down, trying to struggle out of my grasp.

 

Amused at his reaction, I used my right hand and tilted his chin upwards, so he's looking up at me.

 

"Open your eyes," I demanded softly.

 

He slowly opened his eyes, looking like he was about to shed tears. His breath was hot and heavy with drool coming at the corner of his mouth. I placed my knee onto the wall, between his legs, trapping him. He grasped onto my clothes tightly when I squished my body close to his. I then let my lips softly touch his hot lips.

 

Our kiss was deep and passionate, and he moaned in delight as he shivered against my touch, making me want to immediately ravish him. But I can't. I have to wait, patiently, until he completely falls over for me.

 

I gently nipped his bottom lips, receiving not only a surprised groan but an entry into his mouth. Perfect. My tongue silently glided into his slightly open mouth, quickly taking dominance over his tongue. He tasted of mint and tea as I explored his mouth and played with his tongue. I released my tongue's hold on him, also taking out the drool we exchanged. He was panting heavily as I finally took a step back, licking my lips.

 

His knees failed him as he collapsed, his back sliding down against the wall. He raised one on his arms to wipe his mouth from the excess drool. He was trembling from the sudden pleasure he experienced. I smiled cheekily down at him. He looked like a lost kitten.  _My_ lost kitten. I crouched down and put my lips close to his right ear.

 

"Don't worry. I will exterminate you. But in my own special way, my little kitten," I purred.

 

He was still shaken by what I did to him, so I sighed. I stood up and went to the doorway.

 

"I'll see you later, Violent Teacher," I called over my shoulder and left.

 

As I walk down the hallway, I was filled with happiness and desire. Soon, Levi-sensei is going to be mine. And mine alone.


	4. Screw My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I did it! It's 12 AM! Be glad. Praise me.
> 
> Enjoy. :)
> 
> Check out my tumblr: [104wof.tumbr.com](http://104wof.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out my deviantArt: [fluffykitteh258.deviantart.com](http://fluffykitteh258.deviantart.com/)

**Levi**

 

That......damn brat. I was still on the floor, shivering from what I had went through, just staring at the door Eren disappeared to. I could still feel his hot breath tingling at my ear. the way his warm body flushed against mine, and the passionate french kiss we shared. I was bi, so I was fine with that. But what really shocked me was it was the first time I felt that way. And the first time had to be with that brat. Within the 10 past years, the brat became cocky. I took deep breaths as I slowly rose to my feet. I hated it that I'm still shaking. Me, the infallible, fell head over to that damn child. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. Then I noticed how wrinkled my apron is. Shit. I tried my best to smooth it out, in case Hanji gets the wrong idea. Speaking of which.....

 

"Heya, Levi!" She popped her head to look at me. "Didja see Eren?! My, how much he has grown! He's actually ha-awt~! I won't be surprised if he's popular in school and-" That's when she began looking up and down at me and frowned. "Levi, are you okay? You're face is kind of red."

 

I waved her off. "Tch, it's probably the heat. So, continue."

 

Hanji snorted. "Don't you dare lie to me, young man. We were best buddies ever since elementary school. Don't believe that I will fall for that trick." She entered the room, scanning my face.

 

"I said I'm fine, Hanji."

 

"Hm, did it had to do with Eren?" she asked.

 

I froze and gave her my coldest glare. "No."

 

Silence followed. Then she fucking  _beamed_  at me.

 

"Levi~~~~" she cooed.

 

"What the hell are you doing, shit-for-brains. I'm not a goddamn baby." I gritted my teeth. She's really getting on my nerves.

 

"But you are  _my_  baby! And that baby has grown up! Eren  _did_ do something to you! Am I right?"

 

"No, you psycho."

 

"Liar. I know when you're lying. Awwww, you and Eren will make such a great couple~! Especially since Eren is such a cutie and got the hots! When will the dating start?" she squealed. She then gasped. "Ooh, and will the both of you have a wedding?!"

 

That's it. I grabbed the back of her collar and kicked her out of the room.

 

I made sure my face screamed murder. "If you don't shut the hell up, Hanji, I will make sure your life will be fucked up and miserable through unknown ways."

 

She turned around to smile sweetly at me. Ooh, how much I want punch that face of hers but I have to control myself.

 

"I bet he kissed you! Wait, did you both have sex?! Oh my gawd, Levi! You've grown so quick!" she let out a fake sniffle, wiping away her 'tears'.

 

And just like ten years ago on what I did to Eren, my last thread of sanity snapped. Oh, deja vu it is. 

 

 

 

I swear I'm surrounded with brats these days. Luckily, Hanji didn't bawl like a kid, which I'm grateful for. As much as she acts like one, but when dealing with my anger, she is able to withstand it. A few slaps and kicks here and there were what she received as a present from me. Thank goodness that were no children around.

 

I already have left the day care, walking down the street as I let my mind wander. It was so confusing. Why did he do that to me? Was it a prank? Was it to keep me confused? If that is so, he succeeded. But, the way he acted, it felt so.....serious. His gaze was glazed with lust. He seemed so experienced the way he touched me, making me literally collapse into him. As much as I was confused about it, it was.....no, what I'm thinking? I can't think about this. He's a fucking brat, and I'm twice as old as he is! And he's not even legal! I shook my head, trying to clear up the thoughts clogging my brain.

 

I arrived at my apartment, taking the elevator to the 5th floor, room 57. I entered my spotless complex, neatly taking off my shoes and placing them near the door. I hung up my jacket on my coat rack and tossed my shoulder bag on my couch. I headed towards the kitchen in which I began cooking dinner. Ever since I was young, I had enjoyed cooking but more as a hobby. By the time as a junior in high school, I didn't have any plans on what I want to do. Hanji suggested to come with her to get a teaching degree. She had always enjoyed working with little kids and thought it would good for me, too. Since I had nothing, I agreed. Even though the brats at the day care annoy the living shit out of me, I still have a soft spot for them.

 

When I finished dinner, I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I decided to watch a bit of a TV before going to bed. As I was flicking through the channels, my phone buzzed. Curious who would text me at this sort of time, I checked it out.

 

**From: [Unknown] (9:53 pm)**

_Hey, Levi! Eren here. Just checking if this is the right number or not._

 

I stared at my phone. How the hell did he get my phone number?! I was tempted to ignore it, but another text message appeared.

 

**From: [Unknown] (9:54 pm)**

_Also, don't bother lying. If you do, I'll just come back tomorrow and pester you more. (_ _ノ_ _・_ _ω_ _・_ _)_ _ノ_

 

Ugh. I don't have choice, do I? Before I sent him a message, I saved his number in my contact list.

 

**To: [Baby Brat] (9:54 pm)**

_How the hell did you get my phone number?_

 

I waited for a few minutes before I got a reply.

 

**From: [Baby Brat] (9:58 pm)**

_Sorry! I was busy talking to my sister! So it is you, huh?_

 

This brat is infuriating me. I grit my teeth as I texted back.

 

**To: [Baby Brat] (9:58 pm)**

_Answer my goddamn question, brat._

 

**From: [Baby Brat] (9:59 pm)**

_From Hanji-sensei._

 

Everything clicked into pieces on how Hanji figured everything out instantly on why I was acting that way in the day care. She fucking knew. That fucking bitch knew and was toying with me. I sent a last text message before I hit the bed.

 

**To: [Psychotic Whacko] (10:03 pm)**

_I'm going to fucking hunt your ass down and murder you on the spot the next time I see you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes! :3
> 
> Check out my tumblr: [104wof.tumbr.com](http://104wof.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out my deviantArt: [fluffykitteh258.deviantart.com](http://fluffykitteh258.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by: http://rebloggy.com/post/ereri-i-ll-exterminate-you/65887773876
> 
> Please leave comments, kudos, and potatoes! :3


End file.
